


Есть мир, не наш, но похожий…

by Taytao



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytao/pseuds/Taytao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку: Стив/Баки — спали 70 лет, проснулись женатыми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Есть мир, не наш, но похожий…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There’s a world, not this world but one like it...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58143) by http://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop. 



Есть мир, не наш, но похожий, где Зимнего Солдата никогда не было. В этом мире Стив Роджерс перед последней атакой на «Гидру» отводит Говарда Старка в сторону и просит: _«Продолжай поиски, пожалуйста»._  
  
В этом мире Говард выполняет просьбу и спустя шесть дней после гибели капитана Стива Роджерса находит Джеймса Барнса занесённого снегом, обмороженного и почти мёртвого, левая рука — изувеченный обрубок, череп — дюжина осколков.  
  
Его доставляют в Лондон, где он получает лучшее лечение, но так и не приходит в себя. Наука не знает, как исцелить его тело, тайны его крови хранит Арним Зола, который выходит в итоге победителем, не раскрыв их, как бы Говард ни пытался склонить его к сотрудничеству. Будь у них кровь Стива, они бы, может, и разобрались в модифицированной сыворотке, что вкололи Баки, но у них нет крови Стива, у них и самого Стива нет.  
  
В мае 1947-го, два года как они потеряли Стива, у Говарда остается только одно решение. До тех пор, пока не будет создан аналог сыворотки, что течёт по венам Баки, чтобы подтолкнуть тело к самоисцелению, ничего нельзя сделать. Весь мир считает, что Баки мёртв, и возможно, так и есть.  
  
Говард разрывается между поисками Стива и спасением Баки и терпит поражение и там, и там. В 1948-ом, когда остаётся только смотреть, как Баки умирает с той же скоростью, с какой Говард живет, тело подвергают криозаморозке до тех пор, пока не будет создана нужная сыворотка.  
  
В 1978-ом, на тридцать лет старше и полный горечи от собственных провалов, Говард даёт интервью «Нью-Йорк таймс». Его спрашивают о давно потерянных друзьях, двух лучших из людей, что он когда-либо знал, поют восторженные песни о братских узах. Остаётся лишь память о тех двоих, одном мёртвом и одном еле живом, чтобы остановить его, когда он, пьяный, злой и полный ненависти к себе, говорит: _«Они не были братьями, они были любовниками. Они любили друг друга. Они так друг друга любили»._  
  
Миру требуется десять лет, чтобы прийти в себя. _Капитан Америка был геем. Капитан Америка любил мужчин._ Когда потрясение наконец спадает, разговоры становятся горькими: _Капитан Америка любил человека, которого ему нельзя было любить. Капитан Америка умер, думая, что этот человек потерян навсегда._  
  
К 1989-му ни у кого не остаётся вопросов. Воющие Коммандос ничего не опровергают и не подтверждают, потому что _их дела были их делами, а не сырьем для ваших сплетен._ Мир принимает это как доказательство, и уже невозможно рассказывать истории о Капитане Америка и Баки Барнсе, не признавая величайшей правды: их любовь существовала и даже сейчас она меняет мир.  
  
В нашем мире, не их, в родном штате Стива Роджерса и Баки Барнса мужчина не может вступать в брак с другим мужчиной до 2011-го. В их мире, не нашем, Капитан Америка так долго был символом терпимости и принятия, что уже к 1991-му, когда законопроект одобрен и брачное равенство утверждается во всей стране, никто и слова не говорит, когда Конгресс в рамках пиара, столь же искренне, сколько и напоказ, разрешает первое в истории посмертное бракосочетание. Капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс хотели бы быть вместе навсегда, мир уверен в этом, и есть ли лучший способ отблагодарить своих героев, чем дать им в смерти то, чего они не смогли бы иметь при жизни?  
  
В 1991-ом Говард Старк умирает в своей постели, так и не преуспев в том, к чему стремился всю жизнь. Баки Барнса, спящего даже спустя столько лет, перевозят в хранилище Щ.И.Т.а для безопасности.  
  
А в 2011-ом случается чудо. Стив Роджерс, потерянный во льдах и времени, найден живым.  
  
Мир ликует о возвращении героя, и Стив постепенно осваивается в новом веке. Первые месяцы, пока он находится под надзором Щ.И.Т.а, от него скрывают, что Баки выжил. Возможно, чтобы было легче его контролировать, а возможно и чтобы защитить. Они всё ещё не воссоздали сыворотку, но с образцами крови Стива и неустанным трудом Брюса Беннера, их ведущего учёного, это всего лишь вопрос времени.  
  
Пришельцы вторгаются в этот мир так же, как и в наш, и так же, как и наш, этот мир спасен Мстителями. Мир спасен и герои предаются тому, что так редко выпадает на долю героев — отдыхают, наслаждаются вкусной едой и… сомнительной компанией.  
  
Они разговаривают обо всём и обо всех, пока наконец речь не заходит о Баки.  
  
Фьюри получает в здоровый глаз от Стива, — там его гнев неудержим так же, как и здесь, — и Баки достают из хранилища; он спит и для Стива выглядит так же, как и в то утро перед падением с поезда: безмятежный, красивый, _любимый._  
  
У Брюса уходит ещё три месяца, чтобы сделать сыворотку. Стив редко оставляет Баки, одна рука покоится на камере с телом, другая скользит по планшету, пока Стив навёрстывает упущенное.  
  
И затем, спустя десять часов после того, как Брюс применяет сыворотку и Баки выводят из криозаморозки, он медленно начинает просыпаться.  
  
Он напуган: в его последних воспоминаниях страх и боль, но он видит Стива и озаряется надеждой. _«Ты нашел меня»_ , — говорит он, прижимаясь лицом к ладони Стива.  
  
_«Я всегда найду тебя_ , — обещает Стив. — _Но мне нужно признаться кое в чём_. — Баки слаб, растерян, но не встревожен. Он смотрит на Стива с любопытством. — _Ты спал очень долго. Мы оба спали. Многое изменилось»._  
  
_«Например?»_ — спрашивает Баки, волнение растёт в его глазах.  
  
_«Ну,_ — говорит Стив, — _мы вроде как женаты»._  
  
Баки долго смотрит на него, и Стив начинает беспокоиться. Затем Баки смеётся. _«Ты напугал меня,_ — улыбается он, — _я думал, случилось что-то плохое»._  
  
В их мире, не в нашем, это всё, что нужно. Они целуются, как целовались много раз прежде и как поцелуются ещё много раз в будущем. В их мире нет неисцелимых шрамов, нет ран, из которых время не вымоет боли.  
  
В их мире, не в нашем.


End file.
